


A Friend For Life

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, References to Depression, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: Yasmin Khan meets Martha Jones and they have a deep talk about life and struggles.
Relationships: Martha Jones & Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 9





	A Friend For Life

Yasmin Khan and the doctor were traveling, seeing Ryan and Graham decided to return to their regular lifestyles. Yaz has recently felt a bit down and feeling like she could really use a friend. She always tells the doctor about her problems but this time she wishes she had a friend closer in age or at least somewhat closer. "What's wrong Yaz?" The doctor asks. "Look, you're great and everything but sometimes I just wish I also had another friend around my age to talk to about my problems." The doctor nods, "I totally get it Yaz, I really do!" Yaz breathes a sigh of relief, "Good cause I didn't want you to take that in the wrong way." The doctor stands there with her hands on her chin, "I think I might know of a person that you'd get on with." 

* * *

The doctor calls Martha Jones up, asking her if she'd be willing to meet a newer companion of hers. She explained how Yaz would really enjoy having another person to talk to. Martha agrees and tells the doctor that she'll meet her in the Tardis. It doesn't take long for Martha to find the Tardis cause her phone's GPS is still set up to track it. Martha knocks on the Tardis door and the doctor lets her in, greeting her with a hug. "it's so great to see you again and the new you!" The doctor grins at Martha's reaction, "You've always been so kind." Martha smiles, "Look who's talking." Yaz stands there watching them interact. "Ah yes, Martha this is Yaz, Yaz this is Martha." The doctor introduces them and then they shake hands. "It's so nice to meet you Yaz." Yaz smiles, "Likewise." The doctor tells them that she's going to be away for a few hours. She waves goodbye as she walks out of the Tardis.

* * *

"So tell me a little bit about yourself Yaz." Martha says. "I'm still a bit awkward, would it be okay if you started?" Martha smiles, "Completely fine and I never want you to feel awkward." Yaz smiles, "It's just always a bit of anxiety meeting someone new, nothing against you." Martha smiles, "I totally get it." Yaz leads Martha over to the couch where they sit down. "Well, I was a Med student when I met the doctor, but I met the doctor in a previous form..the doctor was a tall dark haired man." Yaz listens and then asks, "So how did you randomly run into him?" Martha continues, "Well, he ran into me outside of the hospital and he seemed a bit odd, then later on he was inside of the hospital complaining of a stomach issue." Yaz frowns, "Aw, was he okay though?" Martha grins, "Yeah, he seemed fine I thought maybe he just secretly wanted to run into me again or something." 

* * *

"So it worked and he saw you in the hospital?" Martha grins, "Yeah I remember pulling back the curtain and seeing him there, he was smiling at me." Yaz smiles from the description. "So what else happened?" Martha thinks for a moment, "I listened to his heart with the stethoscope but as I moved it around I heard a heartbeat on the right side as well, I was about to say something but he winked at me." Yaz giggles, "Was he flirting or wanting you to shut up about the extra heartbeat?" Martha laughs, "I think both really." Yaz smiles, "So you ended up eventually traveling with him, did he ever kiss you?" Martha sighs, "He kissed me once but told me it was a genetic transfer to save me from being identified as human by the Judoon." Yaz raises her eyebrows, "Maybe that was just an excuse though." Martha looks a bit sad, "I don't think so, I mean he was always so hung up on Rose his previous companion." 

* * *

"Did he talk about her a lot to you?" Yaz asks. "Yeah a lot and to be honest I guess deep down it made me jealous." Yaz frowns, "Did you ever tell him how you felt?" Martha shakes her head no. "Well now I suppose it's too late seeing the doctor is no longer a bloke." Yaz laughs after saying that, but secretly she's trying to figure out Martha's sexually, before revealing her own. "It wouldn't be too late in fact it might be better, besides I kinda fancy women a bit more even though I am bisexual." Yaz's mouth drops open, "Oh my god, no way, I'm bi too!" Martha smiles at her. "First big secret of the day shared." Martha says. "You know you seem really easy to talk to, so I'd love to tell you about myself now if it's okay?" Martha nods, "Of course please." 

* * *

"So I'm a probationary police officer." Yaz says. "Oh wow, that's wonderful and a hard job too." Yaz grins, "Yeah but I always told my boss that I wanna do more, cause sometimes I feel I don't do enough." Martha nods to show she's listening, "Aw don't worry, you'll get there and it takes time." Yaz starts looking sad, "I have a dark past and it's not easy to talk about but I really do need someone to tell." Martha reaches for Yaz's hand and holds it, "You honestly can tell me." Yaz nods, "I do feel comfortable to tell you." Yaz sighs first, "So I went through a period where I ran away from home, I was just feeling so down, I felt useless in life." Martha frowns, "Did your family end up finding you?" Yaz shakes her head no, "Actually another police officer found me and we sat on the side of the road talking." Martha rubs her hand over Yaz's a bit, "What did she say to you?" Martha asks. "She basically told me that things would get better, she told me my life would get better." 

* * *

"Looks like she was right, I mean now you travel with the doctor." Yaz smiles, "Yeah and that's a great thing, the best thing!" Martha nods, "Not to be a downer but even though I'm a doctor now sometimes I still get very down and feel useless in life." Yaz looks shocked, "Really?" Martha nods yes. Then Yaz speaks, "I'm actually kinda glad I'm not alone because even though I'm traveling with the doctor and seeing all of these amazing places, I still get down too sometimes." Martha nods. "I think the thing we have to do, is try our hardest to pick ourselves back up though." Yaz nods, "I try, I mean I surround myself with my mates which seems to help." Martha smiles, "It always helps to have good friends or have someone you can talk to, sometimes it's even nice to have someone you just met talk to." Yaz thinks to herself, omg yeah she's right! "So what else helps if you are alone and not able to talk to someone and you feel down?" Yaz asks. "I'd say, listen to some good music or watch a movie or do something creative like writing out your feelings, taking pictures, or drawing." Martha replies. 

* * *

"You give really good advice, I don't want this to sound too forward, but would I be able to talk to you again, if I need someone?" Martha smiles, "You can talk to me any time, in fact..." Martha grabs her own cellphone from her pocket. "Would you mind if we exchanged numbers?" Yaz smiles, "I'd love it!" Martha and Yaz exchange numbers and talk about getting together again very soon. Before Martha leaves though she asks Yaz if she can give her a hug. "I really do love hugs and usually it takes me a while to warm up to someone, but honestly I feel like we've known each other!" Yaz replies. They both embrace and suddenly the Tardis door opens and they jump! The doctor walks in, "Ah sorry to intrude." They both giggle, "It's okay, I was actually just leaving but I'll be seeing you both again very soon." Martha says. "See you around Martha, we'll talk soon!" The doctor smiles at Yaz as Martha exits the Tardis. "So I take it things went well.." The doctor says. "Doctor, I need to thank you for this, I think I just made a friend for life!" The doctor grins, "I'm really glad to hear that Yaz." Yaz runs up to the doctor and hugs her, thanking her over and over for what she's done.


End file.
